Super Smash Bros Brawl:A new begining
by Biotendo
Summary: Someone is ruling the subspace army and capturing smashers and turning them into trophies.Out numbered by the subspace army and newcomer villains,can Kirby, the remaining Smashers,and NEWCOMERS defeat the subspace army s new plot?
1. The Unnammed Chapter

Super Smash Bros. Brawl:

A new beginning(part1)

(Disclaimer:I do not own any characters,Nintendo,or any companies involved in this story. (except one to appear later on))

Kirby was idly walking by his fellow Smashers. Every once in a while going into the Yoshis Island to beat the tar out of some Shy Guy for a food item. His fellow Smashers too, were bored. Ever since he,Mario and the others had freed Master Hand from the control of Tabuu, things, to say the least were, dull. Master Hand did not force any one to do any brawling since then. Kirby went to a hanger next to the monsteres ly sized house where the Smashers stayed at. Once at the hanger he called on his warpstar to whisk him to the planet of Popstar.

When he arived he was greeted by the Cappys in Cappy Town. The mob lead him to Chef Kawasakiis restaurant where the chef was happy to feed the hungry star warrior. He then awaited his order to be brought to him. After thirty minutes of waiting he cried out, "Poyo!" with glee once he saw all the yummy mouth watering food. He instantly gobbled down the whole buffet. " Falcon Punch!" was the only thing Kirby heard after eating ,before he was launched through the wall of the restaurant. Kirby pushed away a rock that was stuck on his foot and turned to face his attacker. It was Captain Falcon.

"Fight me!" , yelled the racer in a crazed voice. It was obvious that the long period with out fighting had drove him nuts. "Poyo?" asked Kirby questionly. By then a voice came and said, "Go!" and by then Falcon was on the move! He did many swift blows at a speed Kirby has not faced in a while. He then used Falcon Punch on Kirby. In return Kirby preformed a rolling dodge and grabbed Capt. Falcon once he was behind him. While grabbing his neck, Kirby the punched him multiple times before launching him self into the air. Then he slammed the fighter into the floor head first. "Game!" yelled the voice. To Kirby s luck, the match was a stamina battle. And Kirby had barely survived the battle outside the restaurant. Kirby then saw the Capt. Turn into a trophy right before his eyes. He reached out to touch the trophy when a giant hand scooped the trophy up. It then threw it into a sack held by a sinister looking figure. The hand cackled CRAZYLY and ordered the new comer to eleminate Kirby. The newcomer tossed the sack full of trophies to the cackling hand. He the licked himself with a sick giant tounge and hissed. He quickly shot snakes from his hand. Kirby was then being constricted by all the snakes...

Kirby could fell his breath escaping him. He had to think fast or else he would become a trophy or worse... He nearly fainted before he heard, "PK Freeze!" Instantly the newcomer froze! _Lucas!_ Kirby thought before fainting. Lucas and a small group of surviving Smashers saved him! Toon Link apeared and slashed off the snakes leaving a small gory mess. Mr. Game and Watch then grabbed the fainted star warrior and fled with the others away from the frozen villain .

"I think he is coming to!" "Pooooooooooyyyyyyyyyooooooo", said Kirby in agony. He awoke to see an unshaved face say, "Morning sleeping beauty!" Kirby jumped up in surprise and bonked his head. "Ow," said Kirby. A frog pushed Snake away. "Sorry,"said the frog "My name is Slippy." Slippy moved out the door and motioned for Kirby to follow.

"Poyo!" exclaimed Kirby with wonder. He hand never seen so much machinery in one place. "Allow me to shed some light on all this." began Slippy while walking around the base. " You are one of the very few warriors to survive a very evil plot. You see, Crazy Hand was jealous that he had nothing to do with the subspace army. So he restrengthened his army of Wire- frames,Alloys,Metal clones,villains,and even the subspace army itself!" finished Slippy with a loud voice. He sighed and said, "We dont stand much of a chance . Their army is vast and they continue to take our numbers away from us. All we have left is Snake,Falco,ToonLink,Mr. Game and Watch,King Dedede,Meta Knight,Lucas,Jigglypuff,Samus,Luigi,Sonic,R.O.B,Ike and I..." There was along pause before he said "Will you join us?" Although Kirby did not get half of what Slippy had just said, he knew inside what had to be done: go to the restroom ,and save the world. He nodded with a serious face and said, "Poyo."


	2. The base in the sky

Super Smash Bros. Brawl :A new beginning

Chapter2:The base in the sky.

"Eeee-yah!" said Kirby as he preformed his up special, The Final Cutter. He missed the target with his slash. His target was his trainer, R.O.B whom was helping him perfect his moves. R.O.B merely shook his head at the attack, as if saying , "Not good enough." Then R.O.B's attitude changed when he saw that a small, blue beam came from the sword. Just when Kirby thought he got him,R.O.B preformed a side-step dodge ,and ended the battle quickly by firing a fully charged laser. Kirby instantly flew out of bounds. "Game!" followed shortly after. R.O.B then found Kirby as a trophy against the small base's wall. R.O.B then restored the pink hero by touching him. Kirby awoke to find every one shaking there heads, as if they were saying "He needs work." Kirby shook R.O.B's hand and went to his small bunker-like room and hung his head low in shame of his pitiful loss.

Kirby then saw Slippy coming through the door. Slippy say on a chair next to Kirby's bed. "Kirby..."he began, "Its okay that you lost, it was practice it does not count for any thing." Kirby began to protest, "POYO! Goo. Po-poyo!" Slippy looked confused. Kirby hung his head down in disapointment. Then Slippy's face brightened. Slippy then took out a badge and placed it on Kirby's forhead like head. "Now Kirby, you can speak English, Spanish , Japanese, Chinese, Russian, Pikmin,and..." Slippy went on and ON AND ON! He continued to speak about its many functions that he never noticed Kirby fall asleep on his bed.

Hours later Kirby awoke to see Slippy barely concluding his point. BOOM!! "EEEEEEEEKKKK!!" screeched Kirby. Kirby jumped up at the sound of his own voice. Before he realized what the device could do he saw Slippy run out the door. Kirby trailed along. After Kirby got out of his room, bunker, thing, he saw an awsome site. It was a snake, the biggest snake he had ever seen, right there, in the Shadow Moses like base. That same newcomer was riding on it from before,no, standing on it like anyone would on the ground. He spoke after a moment's silence , " I have not introduced myself during my last visit to Cappy Town. My name is Orrochimaru one of the legendary sanin, but Nintendo does not know me, for I am from an anime series. They don't give a pickle." He then sneered into a small intercom, " Let me finish off the last of the resistance to the Sub-plan ." Kirby then saw him doing a lot of hand signs. "It's show time!" said Solid Snake as he leaped into action before he finished. He took out a rocket launcher in mid-leap and fired at the foe. He mearly dodged the blow. Then the ninja ordered his 'pet' to lunge at Snake. Snake dodge it ,but he was caught by Orrochimaru's tounge. Snake struggled to beak free,but failed. "Time to end it." he sneered. He pulled out a sword from his mouth. And aimed at Snake's throat. The sword was quick,but was blocked by an even quicker Meta Knight,whom appeared out of nowhere. He began a feirce sword duel against the sanin. Forced to fight back, he tossed Snake into the wall. Orrochimaru found himself struggling for control in the duel. He was stronger,but Meta Knight was quiker and had a better blade after all. Then one second! Meta Knight was open! He saw his chance and lunged. "Fool",said Meta Knight before he disappeared and reapeared with a huge slash to the ninja's back. Orrochimaru let out a horrible screech before fainting. Angered, the snake lunged ,but was sliced by a huge sword. "Nice one, Ike." commented Slippy from afar. Then Kirby saw Ike blow up.

Suddenly, a great deal of pain rang in Kirby's ears. "AH!" His life was pasting through his eyes. His adventures to were seen. Saving Dreamland from N.M.E , the air ride, the canvus curse, the missing cup cake, everything! And each adventure went wrong... Then he saw a face, a grueling face. _N.M.E!_ Kirby thought. Nightmare, the early 'NME' from his past adventure, had been giving him nightmare-like visions! "**GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!**", he screeched in his new voice. "_I'm not done yet." _he heard in his own thoughts,and at that Kirby saw a new vision. This time however, it was a lot more delightful. He was in a room. With a cupcake. A small red one. Waiting for him. Watching him. Calling him... Kirby quickly ran. Then the cake imploded! "NO! You cruel monster!" ,he screeched. He heard a sinister chuckle. Kirby had had enough! He screeched in anger and sent NME spiraling out of his mind and into his room. Kirby then called on his warpstar, and began to brawl with his foe.

NME began to fire shadow bolts without hesitation. In return Kirby rammed though each bolt with out flinching. NME opened his cloak to reveal darkness. Millions of shadow bugs escaped his cloak and formed Primids of all sorts. Kirby, still in raged, rammed through each of them. Kirby then conjured a Star Rod and fired at his foe. "No the star rod! My only weakness!" Something came out of his cloak before he disintegrated along with all the shadow bugs. With Kirby's anger now lifted, he began to investigate the item. It was a sack, full of trophies! Kirby happily revived each one. The fighters were dizzy ,but thanked the young warrior for his actions. The revived fighters were Olimar,Red(pokemon trainer's real name),Pikachu,Marth,and a newcomer that calls himself Obi-Wan Kenobi.(Don't judge me!)Kirby and the revived heroes stepped out of the room to see the base in shambles,but all the heroes were OK despite some minor scratches. "This is bad," Kirby muttered " what now?" Slippy hung his head, not answering. Pit however, looked up,pointed and said, "Up there. In the sky. I'm sure Paltunia would allow us to use her army's base and weaponry to our needs." Sonic stepped up and said, "Yeh,the kid makes sense. We gotta step up it up and make a move!We go to the palace and get rid of this problem of ours!" Every one by now was excited to find a solution. However, Obi-Wan became troubled and said, "Excuse me, did you say a palace? In the sky?" Pit was angered by his disbelief and he shoved him to a broken wall and replied, "Don't you dare question its existence!"

"That's not what I'm implying. Don' let your emotions control..."

Pit then challenged him to a Brawl before he could finish his sentence. "Ready?Go!" Pit then began to launch arrows. Obi-Wan then blocked them by sticking his arm out. Astounded,Pit backed away a little,shook it off,and began to launch arrows once more. This time he pulled out a Light Saber and began to reflect the beams with his saber. Many of which hit Pit. Pit leaped and split his bow into two. Using his daggers he began to slash at Obi-Wan with all his might. Obi-Wan began to block using his light saber. This lasted roughly for five minutes until Pit broke from his assault and began to hit this glowing sphere that flew into the stadium out of no where. Without thinking, Obi-Wan threw his saber at the sphere. It then broke into pieces. At that moment,Obi-Wan felt a **HUGE **surge of energy, and by instinct, he held his arms and exclaimed, "**THE FORCE**...** UNLEASHED!!**" A huge blast of energy escaped his hands and hit Pit full force,sending him flying of the stage. "Game!"

Obi-Wan ignored the stares of amazement and awe as he revived Pit. He spoke, and this time Pit listened, "The palace of which you speak of was over run by creatures and droids last week." Obi-Wan looked at Pit's shocked face,and continued, "I tried to stop them ,but I was no match. Many evil forces that held shadow-like powers were there. Including the one I was captured by, that the pink warrior defeated. They stroke here for a reason though,but what?" Olimar then answered, "Maybe they were stalling." Pit then exclaimed, "We must go now! They are probably preparing some type of weapon up there, or building an army as we speak!" Everyone agreed, and made their decision to free the palace in the sky.

Kirby was exhausted,he had taken a five hour trip on ToonLink's cramped boat to the sea of clouds,but got nothing out of it! He knew he had to save the world,but who knew there wasn't any free food on this modified lion boat!? The fact that he was wedged in with ToonLink,Jigglypuff,R.O.B,Olimar,and his Pikmin didn't help ether. Slippy had split them into teams to explore the vast sky. (Team one:Rob,Kirby,Olimar,Toonlink,Jigglypuff Team two:Meta Knight,Ike,Marth,Falco,Obi-Wan team three: Luigi,Pit,Sonic,Red,Snake,Slippy. Slippy even convinced Master Hand to join the final group.) At least he was not cramped with Dedede. He would be especially glad if he was cramped with Samus however. They were assigned to check the sea of clouds out. "Are we there yet?" complained Jigglypuff. ToonLink simply kept on course. Jiggly pouted at his silence. Jigglypuff continued to ask the same question every three seconds. "WE WILL GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE!!" ToonLink yelled,but Jigglypuff was not listening, she was staring at a massive fleet of tie fighters on their tail. "I think we're here!" , she said in shock. ToonLink looked in horror and began to give orders,"King of RedLions, get us away! R.O.B, blast them! Kirby, Jigglypuff get ready to float us out of here in case we need to abandon ship!" The ship and the heroes nodded and did what they were told. R.O.B blasted several ships down. ToonLink began to fire light arrows at the ship. The fleet's numbers slowly decreased, and just when they thought they finished them all, Meta Ridley showed up with the remaining ships. The dragon launched a huge fire ball that engulfed the ship in mere seconds. "No!",they all cried before Ridley scooped them off the ship.

Kirby awoke with everyone except ToonLink unconscious.ToonLink was looking out the cell door at what was once a beautiful palace. "They turned this place into a base. A base in the sky.", said ToonLink. Kirby looked out and saw a mechannicalized city. He could of sworn he saw a glimpse of gold clashing with some red glowing stick. What could it be?

(p.s this is my first story)


	3. A Duel to the Death

Chapter 3: A duel to the death

Meta Knight and the others dashed on a bridge that linked the world to the palace. To their surprise, the entire complex had machines. Mostly exploring other unexplored territories on the bridge. Then Meta Knight held a hand behind him, signaling to the others to stop. As is understanding what he wanted, they all jumped of the bridge and hung on to a part of it. They all then saw a man in a fedora hat walking across the bridge. Unlike Meta Knight's squad, he was spotted by the working droids. The man took out a bull whip and began to lash at the droids. Smoke began to sputter everywhere! "He's going to blow our cover!" , Obi-Wan muttered. Soon Gombas and Waddle Dees began to pour out of the palace. The new comer then took out a pistol and began to fire. The minions were instantly sent flying with each shot. Once he ran out, a group of Primids of the large variety spawned on the bridge. He was cornered. As if it couldn't get any worse, Crazy Hand appeared on the bridge. The five heroes remained in their position. Although the man was possibly caught their cover may still remain. The five heroes began to attempt to slip past them all until they heard snicker, "Time to use something people here call a final smash. The enemy began to wait in anticipation. His eyes began to glow yellow as he smashed a ball that he took from his sack. He screeched, "TEMPLE.......ESCAPE!!!!!" Everyone on the bridge closed their eyes and braced themselves. He then began to flee past the enemy.

Crazy Hand then realized he was escaping. "It was a trick! Get him!" Before they had begun to move again, rocks began to fall from above,and the bridge began to sway. By now they **ALL** were running, including Meta Knight's squad. An unfortunate Goomba looked behind itself to see a huge bolder racing toward them. This Goomba, along with many others, were being trampled by the boulder. Crazy Hand flew in front of everyone ,and began to use his bomb drop attack in the entrance, making them lose their hope of escaping the enormous boulder. Falco took out his blaster and began to blast at Crazy Hand with quick succession. Crazy Hand how ever, shrugged this off and continued to barricade the entrance. Everyone stopped once they were close to the hand.

"What now?" ,asked Falco impatiently.

Meta Knight looked around for a solution, but found none. Thinking quickly, Obi-Wan took out his hand out in front of the upcoming boulder ,and stopped it before it did harm. He then used the force and tossed the boulder at the cackling hand. Everyone stared at the Jedi. Goombas began to warship him as a new koopa king. Waddle dees began swarming in shock. Primids disintegrated. Everyone stared in cold dead shock.

After a while, the new comer introduced himself as Indiana Jones. The heroes greeted him as well. Before they entered base, Falco picked up the Crazy Hand Trophy from the floor. Along the way the Goombas sacrificed themselves to defeat any enemies. "Can you people tell me what you are doing here?" ,Indy said after a long while. "We would like to ask you the same thing...", Ike said suspiciously. "Fine. I came here looking for several legendary artifacts: the sword of evil's bane.... the Master Sword," everyone grew silent at this. Indy continued, ", another gold like sword,and a triforce shard." Everyone grew tense. Meta Knight was the tensest of them all, "This gold sword you speak of, can you describe it for me?"

"Well it looks golden with tiny swords out the edges of the blade,and It can only be wielded by a true hero. And when it is wielded it sparks to life and becomes as strong as the Master Sword."

Meta Knight began to grip his sword inside his cloak. His blade was indeed the vary one Indy seeked.

_I better keep an eye out for Obi-Wan and this one as well. _Meta Knight thought.

Silence followed.

"We on the other hand, are looking for some clue to what the subspace wants and what are their plans," Marth answered to Indy, breaking the silence. Up ahead they all saw trophies eliminated by a lone light. They began to sprint toward them. They all stopped dead when they that the trophies were.... Team 3's.( Luigi,Sonic,Pokemon Trainer,Snake,Slippy,and Pit)

"I got a bad feeling about this....",said Indy.

Suddenly a shield began to invoke them. By instinct Obi-Wan and Indy rolled forward. They got up and looked at their fellow companions. In shock, they were trapped. "You must free us! This barrier is beginning to decrease in size!",informed Meta Knight. They began to franticly find a way to free them. Knowing if they didn't their comrades would fall in battle,but not as a trophy. They scampered on a wall.

"There must be a switch somewhere...",said Indy.

"Yes, but where?", replied Obi-wan.

"Look behind yourself,and find out....",said a voice.

Obi-wan froze, he knew this voice....

"Vader...." He,Indy,and the others turned around. "It's been a while.."He began to walk toward the black armored villain. "What have you done this time? And why are you back?"

"I've been revived with true power.... more than the force wields. More than you can imagine....",replied Darth Vader.

"Ha!Heh!Ha!Ha! You are all fools! Thinking you could win! Against the subspace.",replied a cackling voice.

The veterans recognized him as Ganondorf. But before the veterans could say anything Indy spoke up,

"Hyrulian mythology states that you are the dark lord Ganon! Wielder of the Triforce of Power!"

"The one and only!Ha!Heh!Heh!Ha!Ha!",chuckled Ganondorf, making no attempt to show modesty.

Indy gave a flick of his whip,and sent Ganondorf falling down the somewhat slanted floor.

"I will take the Triforce now.," said Indy.

Ganondorf just cackled in humor. He got up from the floor and delivered a shadow punch. Indy was sent flying into the barrier. The barrier cracked and apparently so did his back. Seeing this chance, Obi-wan use the force on that spot. CRACK!The barrier broke and the others were free! This stunned Ganon and Vader momentarily.

Using this short time to his advantage Obi-wan drew his light saber and lunged at Vader.

Ganon however, was quick to catch up. He grabbed Obi-wan by the neck and began to choke him.

"Huh, how pathetic can one be? Why, not even Link would be caught this quick—ARGH!!!"

Ganon was cut of by sudden surge of pain.

"AH! My arm!!!! Wait...where is my arm!?!" Ganon looked down and notice a chunk of meat rolling down the small flight of stairs.

"Um...a little slow on the up take aren't we?"

Ganon snarled with rage.

Obi-wan's eyes popped out of their sockets when Ganon's arm regenerated within two seconds.

"I will crush you!!!!!!!" Ganon then attempted a shadow punch, only to be foiled by Meta Knight, as he blocked the blow.

The other freed smashers jumped and ganged up on the struggling Ganon. Slashes and hacks swamed around Ganon as he fought for his life.

Vader looked around at Ganon then at Obi-wan climbing the stairs.

Vader began to think....... He could take them all. Well if he wanted to. Why help Ganon whom had failed many times against some elf boy in pajamas? He alone should rule and overthrow the leader of the Subspace.

His thoughts were interrupted as he moved to dodge a light saber. "Some other time....old friend." He stated to Obi-wan. He then pushed all of them down the small flight of stairs with the force and walked out through a hall, leaving Ganon to struggle.

"TRAITOR!!! I will crush you!!!"

Ganon looked at his opponents with pure hate. The blow Vader dealt gave him space, however the odds were not going well for the battle damaged king of the shadows.

"There we go," stated Solid Snake as he sniped the head off on final clueless driod, "It should be a safe run from here on out."

"Nice one," stated Lucas, "Lets go team!"

Everyone ran to the ominous vault.

"According to Slippy, this is where the shadow bugs are being processed, so be prepared for anything inside here," informed Samus. Everyone gave a quick nod.

Snake set the C4 explosives and pressed a trigger.

Everyone jumped inside the gaping hole and braced themselves. However nothing happened.

They looked around.

"This, this place....its like a..a...playground," said Lucas in awe.

Everything was oddly serene. Televisions covered the rooms with mindless violent cartoons, Tom and Jerry you name it. The entire floor was decorated like a cross between a mini golf course and a playground.

"Hey!!! ANYONE HERE!?!" Yelled King Dedede, before anyone could shush him. Suddenly a small figure rose up and began to speak. "Elmo has been watching you guys, and Elmo think you are good people. But Elmo can't let you leave here alive sorry..." stated the red puppet, its eyes glowing orange.

"Master," spoke Darth Vader to a hologram, "Our operations are being compromised by a group of smashers. Should we abandon our operations and flee?"

"This is troublesome indeed, however, the operations will continue as planed. We actually needed this to happen in order to bring back our leader."

Vader remained his composure but shuddered in his head. _Taboo? Now!?! Its to soon!_

"I require that you capture the primary target and as many of the others possible and ones that are proved to be troublesome........kill them."

"Consider it done my lord," Vader bowed, then he quickly turned around and hack with his saber.

"You nearly caught me off guard there. Meta Knight I do believe?"

Meta Knight jumped around in the small room lunging at each clear chance he received.

"I know who the master planner is now. I will destroy him myself now."

"You are a fool he is far to powerful for someone at your level!" exclaimed Vader.

While dodging various hacks.

"Let me show you how weak I am then...." Meta Knight snickered coldly.

"Don't let him live with this information," stated The Master Planner in the confusion. "Kill him!" The Master Planner spoke as the transmission ended.

"Yes my master!"

"Hy ayah!" Meta Knight coiled around as tornado and dealt many blow as he sent Vader flying through a wall.

The battle continued on a bridge outside. Many blows were dealt and traded. Sparks flew everywhere.

Vader slammed Meta Knight on the bridge and lunged at him. Meta Knight dodged his strike and hacked him on the back. Vader yelled and struck Meta Knight with lightning. Meta Knight didn't miss a beat as he teleported around Vader and struck with quick swipes over and over again. Vader repelled him with the force and they both lunged after each other. They both separated for a few seconds and stare at each other.

Meta Knight's mask was fracture and his cape torn everywhere. Vader was missing half of his mask and had holes everywhere as well. Both were bleeding in power, rage, blood, and sweat.

"Let us finish this at once..."Spat Meta Knight.

"As you wish," spoke Vader as he prepared to lunge.

"HA!!!" They exclaimed as they rammed each other with their blade.

Both blades were struggling. Each of them pushed and tried to push their blade at one other's neck.

Suddenly they were being surrounded by primids and battle driods alike.

_Crap,_ cursed Meta Knight in his head.

"Fool you lost!" exclaimed Vader, out of breath.

The primids gathered their laser swords and began to clip Meta Knights wings of and whip him as well.

Meta Knight was in so emotional and physical pain at this moment. His grip on his sword weakened as the pain grew. His sword was then sent flying by Vader.

Vader raised his hand to strike at the crippled warrior.

"Cookie!"

Samus sighed in exhaustion as she dodged yet another blow from her big blue foe.

"Get them Cookie Monster!" exclaimed Elmo.

King Dedede keep hammering at the beast but nothing had an effect! Not the missiles, pk fire, master hand's laser, nor Game and Watch's sausages. It was futile.

Every would would be healed quickly.

"Its time for me to take matters into my own hands!" said Master Hand. His body was full of warts and melting skin. The signs he was low on HP.

He leaped inside Cookie Monsters mouth. "Don't!" Yelled Lucas.

BOOM!!!!

It was to late. Everyone stared in awe until realization struck. Master Hand was gone...forever.

Elmo flew and attempted to repair cookie monster's mouth.

"He was repairing it!" Screeched Lucas. As he fired a pk thunder at Elmo.

"Elmo hurt! Elmo hurt!" he screeched. Suddenly he fell to the ground and was knocked unconscious. The Cookie Monster then reverted into shadow bugs.

The team looked at him with caution. There were hooks on his back. The same type used on master hand.

"Take him with us." said Lucas plainly.

"Um...excuse me? He tried to kill us!!!" Protested Samus.

"Take him now. I order you as leader." Commanded Lucas.

Samus rolled her eyes under her helmet and complied with orders.

Olimar was getting edgy, jumping up and down the cell panicking.

"Calm down!" ordered Kirby and Toon Link in unison.

"Maybe my bombs can bust us out." Toon Link decided.

Suddenly a man in a fedora hat along with team 2 and 3 came. The man unlocked the door with a key.

"WHAH!!!!" Yelled Toon Link as he ran with the bomb ready to blow.

BOOOM!

"Ah........?" Said Toon Link after the bomb blew up in his face.

"Weird kid." said Snake.

"Where is Meta Knight?" questioned Kirby. He had been anxious about his former master all day in the cell for some reason.

Everyone looked around as if they dropped him somewhere.

"Vader!" realized Obi-Wan.

_A few minutes later........_

"NO!!!" screamed Kirby as Vader Dealt the final blow on the crippled warrior.

Kirby was in shook. Tears began to fill his eyes as he and his entire teammates ran towards Meta Knight as he fell to the ground, fighting their way through.

Kirby swallowed Meta Knights sword and rammed into Vader as Sword Kirby.

His friends attempted to follow but were intercepted by a swarm of destroyers (shield robots).

As Vader stood up he was kicked even harder off the bridge. He landed with a thud on the floor. Kirby jumped down after him and hack. Two slices hit their mark as Vader blocked the rest.

Kirby pointed his sword at him. "You are going to pay for what you have done!"

He said half sobbing half yelling. His eyes holding back some tears but showing all of his anger.

The battle damaged Vader felt fear as he looked into his eyes. The eyes of a man set on doing a bad thing.

_Well this chapter came out better than the others if I say so myself. Yes! I'm back and better than ever!_


End file.
